One Day With You
by abchanbaek
Summary: Dengan jari jemari yang masih bertautan. Kita terus memandangi ikan-ikan yang bermacam-macam ini dengan kagum. Jangan salah kalau sekarang aku merasa keringat mengucur dari pelipisku. Grep! Aku menangkapnya dalam pelukanku. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Hingga akhirnya… Kenyataan pun akan kembali pada tempatnya semula. Ok, REVIEW PLEASE !


**Author : evitanurach**

**Tittle : One Day With You**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre : Romance, Sad**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boy x Boy**

__

Ini FF terinsiprasi dari MV-nya What Women Want feat. Jung Yup yang judulnya Curious. Setelah berkali-kali nonton MV-nya baru ngerti maksud dari MV itu. Pertama nonton bingung banget -_-. Yang penasaran pengen tau MV-nya liat aja di utube hehehe.

_Ok happy reading all~_

* * *

****

Tokyo, 7 April 2013

Lelaki tinggi menjulang bak tiang listrik itu tengah berjalan santai, melihat sekeliling. Jangan lupakan yang satu ini, walaupun tingginya melebihi orang-orang normal dan parasnya yang tampan dengan hanya memakai kaus putih dan celana jeans itu masih saja betah menjomblo. Bukannya tidak ada gadis yang mendekatinya. Banyak gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya, bagaimana tidak, wajahnya yang tampan seperti model di MV Girls' Generation, Girlband ternama di negaranya itu. Ia selalu masuk dalam tipe ideal gadis-gadis, ya walaupun ia bukanlah artis.

Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Ya, itulah nama lelaki tampan ini. Ia baru saja sampai di Jepang tepatnya di Tokyo. Dengan siapa ia di Tokyo? Tentu saja sendiri. Ingat. Ia masih menjomblo. Teman-temannya sudah memiliki kekasih namun ia masih saja betah menjomblo. Entahlah. Katanya ia belum menemukan yang pas.

Jalanan Tokyo yang ramai. Orang berlalu lalang. Chanyeol masih berdiri diantara banyaknya orang. Masyarakat Tokyo memang lebih suka berjalan untuk melakukan aktivitas sehari-harinya daripada menggunakan mobil pribadi atau kendaraan yang lain. Makanya tidak salah kalau sekarang ini jalanan sudah seperti lautan manusia.

* * *

__

~Chanyeol pov~

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di Tokyo setelah berjam-jam di pesawat tadi. Lebih baik aku langsung saja berjalan-jalan. Aku tergakum-kagum dengan kota Tokyo. Senyum manis mengembang dibibirku. Ya, ku akui aku memang tampan. Suasana yang cerah membuat moodku bagus.

"Pertama-tama kemana dulu ya?" ucapku sejenak berpikir. Bodohnya aku, aku tidak mencatat dahulu tempat mana yang harus ku datangi setelah tiba di Tokyo.

"Ah bagaimana kalau naik kereta saja" aku pun langsung berjalan menuju kereta bawah tanah untuk membeli tiket. Melihat-lihat pemandangan Tokyo dengan menaiki kereta bawah tanah bukanlah hal yang buruk juga.

Dengan peta yang sudah ada ditanganku, aku menyesuaikan tempat yang akan kudatangi dengan jadwal yang ada di stasiun.

__

Di waktu dan tempat yang sama. Ada lelaki manis namun pendek yang juga tengah menikmati kedatangannya di Tokyo, ia juga akan menaiki kereta bawah tanah.

Aku pun menaiki kereta yang akan mengantarkanku ke tempat tujuanku. Aku duduk dibangku yang masih kosong.

__

Di kereta yang sama, ternyata lelaki manis tadi menaiki kereta yang sama. Ia sedang fokus bermain dengan kameranya, melihat foto-foto yang telah ia dapat.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, menyusuri pemandangan di kereta. Dan lihatlah pemandangan apa yang barusan ku tangkap. Seorang lelaki manis yang tengah fokus dengan kameranya lalu berpindah mengecek handphone karena tadi ku dengar lagu dari arahnya. Ku perhatikan wajahnya, sepertinya ia bukan orang Jepang, wajahnya seperti orang Korea.

Aku pun kembali menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo dengan memasang headphone ditelingaku yang sedang memutarkan lagu kesukaanku, Bumkey & Rhythmking - Love Song.

* * *

Kereta yang ku naiki pun berhenti. Aku keluar dari kereta yang tidak begitu ramai ini. Masih berdiri beberapa detik, menunggu seseorang.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Di ikuti dengan lelaki manis namun ternyata pendek itu yang keluar dari kereta. Ia berdiri tepat disampingku. Aku dan lelaki manis itu sama-sama tersenyum senang menikmati betapa indahnya hari ini. Dengan menaiki escalator pada bagian ke atas, jarak berdiri kami sedikit berjauhan.

Setelah sampai, ternyata ini adalah pasar yang ada di jalanan yang menyediakan berbagai barang yang dijual, walaupun berada di pinggir jalan, pasar ini terlihat sangat rapi.

Lelaki manis itu dengan semangat menyusuri jalanan dengan senyum yang tak pernah sirna dari bibirnya.

"Ayo cepat" ucap lelaki manis itu berteriak padaku. Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya. Saat ini memang aku berjalan dibelakangnya, bukannya apa-apa. Aku hanya takut ia kenapa-kenapa, makanya aku berjalan dibelakangnya agar dapat mengawasinya dari sini. Ternyata lelaki manis itu jalannya sangat cepat, meskipun tubuhnya pendek. Ku lihat ia sedang melihat barang-barang. Aku pun berlari untuk melihatnya lebih dekat.

Saat aku mendekat, lelaki manis itu tiba-tiba memakaikan topi dikepalaku. Aku yang bingung lalu bertanya "Ada apa?"

Lelaki manis itu menatapku "Kau suka?" tanyanya

"Hmm iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku lagi

"Sudah kau pakai saja" jawabnya

"Ani, tidak usah, untukmu saja" ucapku melepaskan topi itu sambil melihat topinya

"Seleranya bagus juga" batinku

"Sini, aku mau bayar dulu" ucapnya lalu mengambil topi yang ada ditanganku lalu membayarnya

"Aish dia ini sudah ku bilang tidak usah"

* * *

Perjalanan terus berlanjut. Aku dan lelaki manis itu menaiki bianglala yang sangat besar. Didalam bianglala itu hanya ada kita. Ia mengeluarkan kameranya yang kulihat di kereta tadi. Kurasa ia hobi memotret. Ia mulai memotret pemandangan kota Tokyo dari atas sini. Indah memang. Seindah moment kita berdua. Kulihat ia tersenyum senang dengan hasil potretnya.

Aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku saat lelaki manis itu mencoba mengambil pemandangan yang ada di seberang tempatku duduk. Aku yang kikuk, menghindari pandangannya, langsung mengedarkan pandangan kesana kemari. Dengan tiba-tiba, lelaki manis ini malah mencoba memotretku. Aku yang sadar akan hal itu, merasa bingung. Namun detik kemudian, dengan wajah tampan yang ku miliki. Aku tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigiku yang putih ini, dan ia langsung memotretku.

"Tampan" ucap lelaki manis itu pelan dengan senyum mengembangkan dibibirnya. Suaranya pelan tapi masih dapat ku dengar. Aku pun tersenyum bangga mendengar itu. 

* * *

Lelaki manis ini mengajakku ke tempat yang belum pernah ku datangi. Meskipun di Korea ada tempat yang seperti ini namun entah kenapa aku takut, melihatnya di televisi saja aku takut. Takut kalau tiba-tiba ikan yang ada di akurium besar itu keluar dan memakanku bagaimana? Itulah pikiranku dulu. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak merasakan hal itu lagi.

Malah aku terkagum melihat pemandangan yang ada didepanku ini "Wuaaaaah keren sekali" ucapku

Kulihat lelaki manis ini pun tak kalah kagum, eskpresi wajahnya sangat senang. Matanya yang lucu terlihat berbinar-binar menyipit seperti bulan sabit karena ulah bibirnya yang manis terus tersenyum yang membuatku terhipnotis. Melihat wajahnya yang berbinar, aku berinisiatif untuk memotretnya. Ku keluarkan kamera yang ada di tasku, dan mulai memotretnya. Lelaki manis itu tidak menyadari kalau aku memotretnya.

Baru saja satu jepretan yang ku dapatkan, ia menarik tanganku "Ayo kita kesebelah sana" ucapnya

Dengan jari jemari yang masih bertautan. Kita terus memandangi ikan-ikan yang bermacam-macam ini dengan kagum. Jangan salah kalau sekarang aku merasa keringat mengucur dari pelipisku.

"Huft!" aku mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanan ke sekitar wajahku yang tampan ini, rasanya panas sekali disini

* * *

Tidak puas hanya dengan melihat ikan-ikan dari akuarium besar itu. Aku dan tak lupa juga masih bersama dengan lelaki manis itu, beralih ke pantai. Pantai ini terlihat sepi, mungkin karena hari ini hari kerja di Tokyo, orang-orang banyak menghabiskan waktunya dirumah. Ombak yang menari-nari dengan indah memberikan pertunjukkannya pada setiap orang yang datang. Warnanya yang biru membuat moodku semakin bagus saja. Lelaki manis itu berlari-lari dengan sepatunya yang ia lepas seolah mengajakku untuk ikut berlari, akupun mengejarnya.

Grep!

Aku menangkapnya dalam pelukanku. Ku dengar ia tertawa. Tangannya menyentuh tanganku yang masih memeluknya. "Kau bisa menangkapku, eoh?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang ia hadapkan ke arahku. Aku tersenyum padanya sebagai jawaban. Lelaki manis itu melepas pelukanku, ia berjalan menjauh dan berjongkok untuk mengambil batu-batu kecil yang ada di pantai ini. Ku lihat, ia melempar batu yang berhasil ia ambil, ia melempar asal sambil berteriak.

"Coba kau lempar juga" suruhnya padaku saat ia berhasil melempar batunya

"Mwo?" tanyaku

"Iya. Ini" jawabnya. Ia memberikan batu yang ternyata diambilnya barusan untukku. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak kalau sudah seperti ini. Aku mengikutinya dengan melempar batu yang ia berikan tadi. Lelaki manis itu tersenyum.

Setelah menikmati pantai. Aku dan lelaki manis ini berjalan menjauhi pantai. Aku menutupi kepalanya dengan topi yang ia belikan, hari ini terlihat cerah bahkan sangat cerahnya sampai menyengat kulit. Ia menjinjing sepatunya yang ia lepas tadi. Sepertinya ia ingin merasakan halusnya pasir laut ini. Aku dan lelaki manis ini menikmati angin yang bersemilir membuat rambut berterbangan kemana-mana. Dengan melebarkan tangan, menutup mata, lalu menghirup udara pantai yang jauh dari kata polusi. Hal seperti ini sangat jarang ku lakukan. Rasanya beban terlepas begitu saja.

Detik-detik yang terus berjalan, membuat segalanya terasa indah. Langit siang sudah berubah wujudnya menjadi langit sore. Saat ini kita sudah berada dekat stasiun. Masih sama. Menikmati suasana petang di kota Tokyo ini dengan menghirup udara yang tenang. Ku lihat ke samping, lelaki manis ini masih memejamkan matanya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Ku rangkul pundaknya, semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan diriku. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang ada, karena saat ini udara sudah terasa dingin. Lelaki manis disampingku ini menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahuku.

__

~Chanyeol pov end~

* * *

Kereta,

Pasar dipinggir jalan,

Bianglala,

Akuarium besar,

Pantai, dan

Jalanan kota Tokyo yang dipenuhi lautan manusia.

Tempat-tempat yang sudah disebutkan itu, sudah dikunjungi. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat.

Hingga akhirnya…

Kenyataan pun akan kembali pada tempatnya semula.

* * *

__

~Flashback~

_~Baekhyun pov~_

Inilah liburan yang sudah ku nantikan sejak lama. Berlibur sendirian tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Melepas penat selama di Korea, membuangnya jauh-jauh dan menikmatinya ditempat ini. Aaaaah itu sangat menyenangkan. Karena aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama, tentu saja aku sudah mencatat tempat-tempat mana yang akan ku datangi di Tokyo.

Pertama, aku akan menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo dengan menaiki kereta bawah tanah dan nanti aku akan ke pasar yang ada dipinggir jalan itu. Sudah lama aku tidak berbelanja ditempat seperti itu.

"Ayoooooo kita mulai petulangan ini" aku berteriak sambil mengepalkan tanganku ke atas. Tanpa memperdulikan sekeliling yang melihatku aneh.

Selesai membeli tiket, aku pun berjalan untuk menaiki kereta. Tapi tiba-tiba ada menepuk pundakku. Aku pun menoleh dan mendapati lelaki dengan tubuh yang sangat tinggi, dan…. Wajahnya itu tam…pan.

"Maaf, kau tahu tempat ini apakah bisa dilewati dengan menaiki dengan kereta?" tanyanya

"Ne bisa, kau bisa menaiki kereta dari sini lalu nanti kau…." aku menjelaskan padanya dengan menunjuk arah-arahnya.

Setelah aku selesai menjelaskan, lelaki itu malah memintaku mengulanginya lagi "Ah ne. Hmm bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi" ucapnya

"Ah ne kamsahamnida" ucapnya berterima kasih padaku setelah aku mengulangi penjelasanku

"Ne" aku menjawab dengan menampilkan senyum terbaikku

Lelaki berpostur tinggi dengan wajah tampan itu berlalu. Sepertinya ia sedang terburu-buru. Eh tapi tadi ia berbicara menggunakan bahasa negaraku kan? Apakah aku tak salah dengar? Tapi…kalau dilihat, wajahnya memang bukan seperti orang Jepang. Ah tentu saja, bagaimana bisa kalau memang ia orang Jepang, dia tidak mungkin menanyakan hal tadi padaku. Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku masuk kedalam kereta sebelum terlambat. Aku pun segera menghapus pikiran aneh yang ada diotakku.

Aku duduk dibangku yang tersedia, lalu mengeluarkan kamera kesayanganku, melihat beberapa foto yang sudah ku ambil. Tiba-lagu lagu kesukaanku berbunyi, Bumkey & Rhythmking - Love Song. Itu tandanya ada pesan masuk. Ku ambil handphone yang ada ditas, ternyata pesan dari teman-temanku, mereka menanyakan apakah liburanku menyenangkan. Jangan lupa oleh-oleh dari Jepang. Ah mereka ini kalau oleh-oleh saja baru ingat denganku.

_~Baekhyun pov end~_

* * *

Chanyeol. Lelaki berparas tampan itu tengah berjalan menuju stasiun. Terlihat dibelakangnya ada lelaki manis yang sedikit berlari kecil, seperti orang yang takut ditinggalkan. Chanyeol terlihat mengelilingi seisi stasiun. Entahlah apa yang dilakukannya. Sedangkan lelaki manis tadi, ia tengah melihat jadwal keberangkatan kereta dihari ini, ia berencana ke suatu tempat yang ingin dikunjungi, karena ternyata lelaki manis ini pula baru menginjakkan kakiknya di Tokyo. Di waktu yang sama, Chanyeol pun sedang melihat jadwal yang ada namun ia terlihat bingung. Lelaki manis itu sudah selesai mengecek jadwal keberangkatannya dan berjalan menuju kereta yang ada diseberang.

"Permisi" ucap Chanyeol menepuk pundak lelaki manis itu

Otomatis lelaki manis itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kepada sumber suara "Ne. Ada apa?" tanya lelaki manis itu

"Maaf, kau tahu tempat ini apakah bisa dilewati dengan menaiki dengan kereta?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ne bisa, kau bisa menaiki kereta dari sini lalu nanti kau…." lelaki manis itu berbicara panjang lebar menjelaskan pada Chanyeol. Tetapi yang diajak bicara, lelaki berparas tampan itu malah salah fokus. Bukannya mendengarkan penjelasan dari lelaki manis ini, ia malah fokus pada wajah lelaki berparas manis ini. Chanyeol tak hentinya menatap wajah lelaki itu tanpa menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu. Ia tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan lelaki semanis ini, bahkan kalau diperhatikan dari sedekat ini, wajahnya cantik.

Lelaki manis itu menatap Chanyeol. Ia telah selesai menjelaskan. "Ah ne. Hmm bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi" ucap Chanyeol yang menatap tepat dibola mata lelaki manis itu. Sedangkan lelaki manis itu kembali menjelaskan untuk kedua kalinya pada Chanyeol.

"Ah ne kamsahamnida" ucap Chanyeol berterima kasih pada lelaki manis itu dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya

"Ne" jawab lelaki manis itu tersenyum

Lelaki berpostur tinggi dengan wajah tampan itu berlalu meninggalkan lelaki manis itu. Ia menaiki kereta yang akan mengangkutkan ke tempat tujuannya di Tokyo. Anehnya, bukannya menampakkan wajah senang karena telah melakukan liburannya di Jepang, Chanyeol malah menunjukkan ekspresi sedih dengan headphone yang terpasang memutarkan lagu kesukaannya, Bumkey & Rhythmking - Love Song. Tatapannya terarah pada pemandangan diluar, ia duduk didekat jendela. Lagu yang ia putar pun berhenti, lalu ia melepaskan haedphonenya. Tepat di seberang tempat duduknya, ada lelaki manis yang tengah sibuk dengan kameranya. Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu yang barusan ia putar dari arah belakang. Chanyeol pun menoleh dan mendapati lelaki manis tadi yang ia temui sebelum masuk ke dalam kereta, sekarang ada di dalam kereta yang sama dengannya, akan menuju tempat yang sama pula tentunya.

.

.

.

"Itu kan lelaki manis tadi" batin Chanyeol

__

Seberapa keras apapun kau menginginkan sesuatu. Namun kau tak pernah berusaha. Itu sama saja bohong. Hanyalah imajinasi yang akan kau peroleh. Karena dunia tahu bahwa kenyataanlah yang akan terlihat

END

Akhirnya selese jugaaaa~~~ pada ngerti kan maksud ceritanya gimana? Hehehe kalo gak ngerti, coba baca ulang deh ff nya hahahaha *plak xD

Ok di tunggu reviewnya ya~ DON'T BE SILENT READER :')


End file.
